


Snake Charmer

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Blood and Violence, Choking, Double Dicks, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Injury (Dislocation), Knotting, Lamia Underfell Papyrus, Lamiae, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Cycle (Mention), Mild Blood, Oral Knotting, Oviposition, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Socket Penetration, Soul Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Technically Sans Wins the Bet, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: A bet is made. The bet goes horribly wrong. Red ends up in lamia!Edge’s territory uninvited. Edge is one big snake. Red’s gonna need a bigger plane…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [18+ artwork](http://beoteono.tumblr.com/post/161871785224/more-snakes-for-spar-%E1%B5%95%E1%B4%97%E1%B5%95-in) by beoteono on Tumblr.  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

The skeleton locally known simply as Red possessed a devil-may-care attitude unbefitting of a monster with only a single hit point, yet none of the denizens of Snowdin ever challenged him. Red’s aura radiated a mix of harmlessness and hidden danger. Something about his unsettling ever-present grin, his ability to be seemingly everywhere at once using unexplained shortcuts, and his ambiguous and vaguely threatening jokes were off-putting to even the most hardcore killers of Underfell.

Monsters whispered about seeing him enter the castle with a confidence born of familiarity. He’d worked alongside the mad Royal Scientist Alphys and survived, and he even regularly socialized with the formidable Captain of the Royal Guard. Red’s mysterious nature and lofty connections made him practically untouchable. The disreputable skeleton even had a notoriously high running tab at Grillby’s, and Grillby never let monsters escape without paying- one way or another.

Despite his abundant idiosyncrasies, or perhaps because of them, Red always managed to be the life of the party. His terrible jokes and raunchy anecdotes captivated the other regulars at Grillby’s and kept the food and drink flowing into the wee hours of the morning almost every night. The other bar patrons groaned every time Red called for a round as Grillby sighed and shook his head. Somehow or other, shots “on Red” always got added to the bills of the customers who actually drank them and regularly paid for their alcohol and meals.

The skeleton monster’s outstanding tab had become a local legend, prominently displayed on Grillby’s wall, pinned to a peg board and double, triple, even quadruple folded in places to keep the trailing end from dragging along the floor. Grillby didn’t even bother checking the total anymore, and whispers flew fast and thick about how much Red actually owed. The exasperating sheaf of dried-out IOUs prevailed as the single biggest potential fire hazard in an entire liquor-serving establishment owned and operated by a fire elemental, and all around Snowdin, the sentries had running bets on when Grillby’s leniency would go up in smoke and set the whole building ablaze.

Tonight was not that night.

* * *

 Red delivered his latest punchline to raucous inebriated laughter. Slamming his fist on the counter, the skeleton shouted for a round of fresh drinks on him.

“I don’t just give booze away, Sans,” growled Grillby testily.

“how uncharitable of you,” Red shot back with his usual easy, gold-toothed grin.

“Speaking of charity…” Grillby jerked a purple-flamed thumb at Red’s perpetually-unpaid tab hanging on the wall. Red suddenly remembered that he had urgent business to attend at the other end of room from the irascible fire monster, so he dropped in on the dogs of the Snowdin Royal Guard at their usual table, snatching a bottle of mustard out of Dogaressa’s hand and chugged down a big mouthful before any of them could react.

Hooking an empty stool with his foot, Red plopped down in it, offering the condiment back to its rightful owner, who refused it with an exaggerated look of disgust. “so what’s going on over here, bitches?” Red cackled with amusement as the dogs jostled him in good humor.

“Doggo was tellin’ us some story he heard about a giant skeleton snake monster. I told ‘im to stop talkin’ about yer Mom like that!” Dogaressa stuffed her burger, sans mustard, into her mouth as she spoke.

“It’s not a joke, guys! My sister saw it with her own two eyes down by that cave south of town!” complained Doggo.

“your sister must’ve been smokin’ something stronger than dog biscuits if she saw a skeleton lamia, friendo,” chuckled Red, elbowing Doggo in the ribs. “there’s no such thing!”

“Told ya!” barked Dogamy. “Snakes in Snowdin? What would something like that even eat?”

“Yer girlfriend’s pussy,” huffed Doggo, stunning everyone into a brief moment of silence, followed by an explosion of choked guffaws.

“at least he  _has_  a girlfriend!” bellowed Red.

“Not like you, Red, runnin’ up a big bar tab to get yer fiery senpai to notice you,” countered Dogaressa, spraying burger bun crumbs across the table when she snorted at her own joke. She batted her eyelashes comically to add to the effect. Paws pounded the wood as the Royal Guards howled at their antics, but Doggo quickly became upset.

“Sounds to me like you guys are just too afraid to go look for yourselves,” he grumbled, irritated that they’d insulted his sister.

“wanna bet on it?” Red asked with a cocky grin.

“I’d bet my favorite knife you wouldn’t spend the night in that cave,” growled Doggo, who wanted nothing more than to wipe that arrogant smirk off of Red’s features with a well-placed punch.

“bet my favorite jacket I will, mutt.” Red stood up, ready to start the dare right then and there, but he couldn’t resist taking another shot at Doggo as he walked out the door. “too bad you didn’t bet your sister… i’d show her my bone snake in a heartbeat.”

The door closed on an awkward silence that Red didn’t notice. He’d already teleported himself to the dare location without waiting for the Snowdin dogs to appreciate his final jibe. Dogamy put a comforting arm around Doggo’s shoulders. Doggo’s eyes were haunted.

“I haven’t talked to her since she got assigned to help Alphys in the Lab,” the black and white furred Guard whispered.

“I know. We  _all_  know.”

The dogs of the Snowdin Guard all bowed their heads in a moment of silence for their missing family members.

* * *

 The cave in question was categorically terrifying, even for Underfell. Sharp stalactites and stalagmites framed the heavily-shadowed opening like a monstrous maw ready to swallow Red whole, never to be heard from again. Red could understand how a monster might mistake some of these rocky formations for a horrifying skeletal snake monster, but he would never be convinced that such a thing actually existed. He may have been out here in sub-zero temperatures spending a night on the dirty frozen ground over a hastily made bet, but he wasn’t stupid.

Skirting the stalagmites, Red crept into the cave. Standing in a vast open expanse, sheltered by frigid stone barely touched by the artificial moonlight of the Snowdin cliffs, Red shivered. Cold temperatures rarely affected skeleton monsters, but the brisk chill of the barren cavern made snow poffs seem like lava pools in comparison. Red decided to explore further into the cave in hopes of escaping the cutting wind for his adventurous night in the inhospitable subterrane.

With such limited visibility, Red worried he might become hopelessly lost in the cave system, so he kept a cautious hand on the smooth wall to guide him. The further he ventured into the cave, the less intense the bitter cold became until Red began to feel downright warm! The inky blackness gave way to the dusky glow of bioluminescent moss, soft under his fingertips as he brushed against it. Sweat beaded on his skull as the temperature continued to rise. Had he somehow wandered into Hotland?

It didn’t take Red long to discover the source of the uncharacteristic tropical conditions. He ducked under a craggy archway, and a sharp turn to the left revealed a hidden thermal hotspring deep underneath Snowdin’s snow-swept streets.  Mist wreathed the quietly burbling pool, beckoning Red forward. The skeleton inhaled the soothing steam. No sulfur odor. Nice. Instead of an uncomfortable night in the wilderness, Red had discovered his own personal spa! Snickering to himself, Red kicked off his sneakers and shed his clothes for a nice relaxing soak.

* * *

 The lazy skeleton snorted himself awake on a mouthful of water. He’d dozed off in his natural bubbly bathtub for who knew how long. He patted imaginary pockets for his phone before remembering his own au naturel state. Not that anyone cared what he did by himself, naked in the corner of a humid, poorly lit cave. Grinning as always, Red hopped out of the spring and shook off the excess water like a dog. That’s when he heard the noise.

It sounded like dry leaves rustling along the ground, a slithering, scraping sound. With the way everything echoed in the enclosed space, it was impossible to tell where the muffled swishing originated from or what type of object - or monster- made it. Red couldn’t shake the creeping feeling that there really might be snakes down here. Obviously they wouldn’t be large skeleton lamias, but why wouldn’t snakes visit a naturally occuring heated underground pool? Red could picture the dumbfounded look on Doggo’s furry face when he showed up to Grillby’s in the morning with whatever tiny cave snake Doggo’s sister had mistaken for a skeleton lamia.

The image struck Red as so hilarious that he immediately sought out the clamorous cave reptile without even bothering to put his clothes back on. Laughing to himself, he tipped over rocks, calling out “here snakey, snakey” each time. A hush descended on the cave; _the wiggly little worm must be scared,_  thought Red.

 Red shuffled further into the recesses of the enormous cavern, following the dimly glowing moss until his foot connected with something unusual. A splintered Gryftrot antler. He examined it. Surely that was just condensation on the end, not blood or anything macabre. Red continued on in his pursuit, ignoring the Snowdrake feathers that were definitely covered in regular cave dust and not monster dust at all. The next time he called out, his voice had a distinct tremor. “here snakey, snakey. come out, come out wherever you are.” His singsong voice echoed, getting quieter and more distant as the darkness consumed it. He gulped, deciding that maybe the snakey should just stay wherever it was and not come out at all.

 ****Red had heard the phrase discretion is the better part of valor, and now was the time to apply that particular strategy to his situation. He turned, ready to grab his clothes and kiss his favorite jacket goodbye, and ran right into something… large… something alive! Red tilted his skull, forcing his gaze upwards… right into the blazing crimson eyelights of a massive skeleton lamia!

The lamia’s muscular tail whipped around, capturing Red in powerful constricting coils. The nervous skeleton carefully planned his escape, calculating exactly how far away and in which direction his clothes were. The vibrant carnelian ecto-flesh of the snake’s body slid along Red’s bones almost sensually as the alarmingly huge monster pinned his legs together and crushed his arms to his ribcage. The larger skeleton let out an aggressive hiss, and the tip of his tail probed at Red’s mouth, prying it open. The smaller monster squirmed as the concentrated magic of the lamia’s tail forcibly filled his mouth, causing him to whimper and drool. The saliva-slicked appendage delved further back towards his throat, suddenly taking an upward turn and penetrating his skull before emerging out of one of his eye sockets.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME INTO MY TERRITORY,” the outraged snake monster hissed.

The lamia’s threatening words as well as the invasion of the source of his magic should’ve sent Red teleporting straight back to Snowdin Town, clothes or no clothes, but the way the tail moved in and out of his mouth and eye socket, gliding through his magic and rubbing the sensitive rim of his left eye had him gasping for more. Tears leaked from both sockets at the unusual sensations of choking and having his skull stroked from the inside. It felt unnatural. It felt wrong. It felt so, so good. Gagging slightly, he couldn’t hold back the low moan that slipped past his sharp teeth.

* * *

 The skeleton lamia, Edge, raged inwardly. The disgusting trespasser had sullied his personal bathing area, moving around Edge’s territory as if it belonged to him. Normally, the savage creature wouldn’t have hesitated to dust such a brazen intruder, but this monster was a skeleton like himself- not a lamia, and much, much smaller- but a skeleton nonetheless. Stalling to consider a course of action, Edge hissed out a dire warning, yet when Edge assaulted the other skeleton, violating his magic and his body, the small creature had moaned. Intriguing.

Leaning in for a closer inspection, the lamia flicked his tongue. Tasting the scent of the interloper against the roof of his mouth, he nearly purred. What a delectable flavor! The taste of young, virile bones mingled with his own musky scent of dominance and power. He caressed the side of the small skeleton’s skull with one hand, licking the actual bone to acquire more of the heady aroma, as the gold-fanged skeleton trembled fearfully in his grasp.

Edge recognized an opportunity when he tasted one. He would teach this creature a valuable lesson in proper respect while satisfying his own pressing instincts.

* * *

 The snake monster’s bruising embrace loosened, allowing Red a moment to catch the breath he didn’t need. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted around the snake tail, still slithering around in his mouth, skull, and socket, now heavily drenched in sticky drool and tears. The curves of the snake’s body readjusted, displaying dark stripes down the ecto-body’s spine as the large predator settled Red, facing him, in what would have been his lap if not for difference in their lower bodies. When the tail withdrew from him with a wet sucking noise, the dazed skeleton’s head lolled, and his eyelights caught a familiar shape. The lamia had a pussy-like slit in his groin.

Red almost burst out in hysterical laughter. The snake must be a female! She probably wanted Red to fuck her! Why didn’t she just say so in the first place… or at least let him move his arms so that he could give the domineering beast some decent foreplay. “i’ll make you feel real real good, lamia lady,” he purred suavely, grinding his pelvis against the opening in the larger skeleton’s ecto-flesh. Red could feel his magic swirl, ready to form into genitals for the carnal act.

“GUESS AGAIN,” growled the lamia in a clearly masculine rasp as two curved cocks rose like an elegant set of horns from his arousal-dampened slit.  _Oh, shit_.

 Maintaining his firm hold with two loops of his body around Red’s chest, the snake monster lifted him by the femurs to position him for insertion. Red’s magic hadn’t fully coalesced yet, but the massive monster didn’t wait for a pussy to manifest, choosing instead to cram both cocks directly into the other skeleton’s raw, unformed magic. Red’s back arched as the double phalluses buried themselves halfway into his translucent crimson magic, forcing it to take shape, bulging and straining against the lamia’s superlative length and girth.

Red screeched in pain, the sound tapering off into lewd moans as the pain crossed the threshold into pleasure. The lamia hauled Red up roughly before plunging into him again, this time driving his cocks in to the hilts. Knots began to swell at the base of each shaft, and the deep penetration caused Red’s magic to stretch to the limit. Red thought he might burst from the hot, pulsing ecto-flesh inside of him.

“t-too… much…” he whimpered weakly. The larger skelton hadn’t even moved inside of him yet, and the mere fullness of his conjured orifice had him close to orgasm.

“SSSSO… TIGHT,” the lamia hissed, indifferent to Red’s discomfort as he began to thrust, putting the full weight of his muscular, striated body into each buck of his hips.

Red’s crudely formed pussy clenched around the cocks that dragged and battered his already-sensitive walls. The snake monster impaled him over and over with a vigorous, staccato motion that rocked his helpless body and sent an intensely pleasurable heat coursing through his bones. The lamia dug his phalanges into Red’s hips, bracing him at the perfect angle for deep, exhaustive insertion, the dual tips of the horn-like cocks pummeling Red’s g-spot mercilessly.

Red screamed and babbled incomprehensibly as an overwhelming ecstasy fogged his mind, reducing him to a tongue-lolling, drool-dribbling, limp-bodied mess of lust and desire. His hazy eyelights turned to hearts before rolling back in his skull. The lamia frowned as his prey went slack in his coils. Hissing in irritation, the larger skeleton grasped one of Red’s femurs and wrapped a strong hand around Red’s spine to anchor him properly before resuming the punishing pace.

Red gasped sharply. The lamia wasn’t just fucking his greedy cunt; one of the creature’s hands, in the act of bracing him against the forceful thrusts, was jacking off his sensitive lower spine. The new sensation pushed Red to the precipice much faster than he’d ever thought possible.

“w-wait… wait… ahhhhhh!” A blinding orgasm ripped through Red, causing his entire body to shudder, but the lamia ignored his partner’s release, only increasing the strength of each thrust until the knots began to push into Red’s quivering pussy, nearly tearing his narrow opening as they stretched it wide.

The vibrations from Red’s climax sent a shiver through the lamia. He hissed, feeling his own release nearing. The only thing preventing Red from utter collapse as he rode out the blissful waves of his orgasm was the snake’s firm ecto-body supporting him. Red barely registered the lamia’s continued savage ministrations despite the twin lengths abrading his tender, chafed hole. The one thing Red could not ignore, however, was the dual knots entering him.

Red screamed in a spray of saliva as two fist-sized masses shoved into a space that could barely accommodate them, sending lancing pain and glorious euphoria shooting through his magic. The lamia grunted, the only warning that Red received before the double dicks exploded inside of him.

Torrents of thick carnelian cum poured into Red, causing his magic to bulge and swell until it couldn’t expand to hold another drop. The lamia’s seed gushed out of Red’s cunt as the two engorged knots emptied themselves completely inside of him. Red couldn’t even count his own releases as one orgasm melted into the next while the huge skeleton continued to pump his lengths into Red’s abused pussy. With a final throb of his cocks and a loud, primal roar, the lamia was spent, his and Red’s mingled magic dripping onto his snake body and spattering the cave floor.

At first glance, Red appeared to be unconscious, but as the snake shifted, Red’s sockets opened.

“more… more!” Red begged, dangling in the lamia’s loose coils.

* * *

“SSSSS?!” The request surprised Edge. “MORE HUH?!”

Edge’s forked tongue slipped past his deadly fangs and into Red’s panting mouth. Edge could scent the smaller skeleton’s arousal and taste the heightened sexuality still fluttering in his soul. As the other monster’s tongue stroking the underside of his, Edge continued to explore the hot, wet mouth that drew him in so erotically.

Drool dripped from his small partner’s tongue to splash on his own ribcage as Edge’s tongue sinuously slid out through his lower jaw to wrap around his neck. Testing a theory, Edge squeezed, tightening his tongue around the other skeleton’s throat hard enough that a non-skeleton monster’s windpipe would have been crushed, suffocating it. Skeletons didn’t require oxygen, but they could still experience the unwelcome feeling of choking.

As soon as Edge cut off his smaller counterpart’s ability to breathe, fresh arousal began to slick the gaping, still-summoned ecto-pussy. Just as Edge suspected.

Fortuitous circumstances had dropped a malleable and masochistic mate into his den right on the cusp of the skeleton lamia’s lengthy breeding season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has chosen Red as his mate, and Red has little choice but to accept. Not that Red’s complaining. Edge is filling a hole in his life as much as he’s filling a hole in his body. Meanwhile, an investigation into missing monsters ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr: [vexy-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

The pale light of dawn stalked through Snowdin, driving away the darkness before it, and the dogs of the Royal Guard greeted the new day with hushed whispers outside of the grimacing maw of a mysterious cave. A single set of small sneaker prints broke the pristine white powder leading into the cave. The dogs had been waiting for hours, but the monster that left the footprints still hadn’t emerged.

Doggo squinted, trying to pierce the darkness with force of will alone. “I don’t see anything,” he declared. The other dogs stared at him.

“Of course you don’t,” howled Dogamy. “You can’t even see the nose on your own face!”

(It’s darker than an Underground midnight in there anyway, Doggo. You’re a dog. Use your nose!) Dogaressa sniffed delicately to demonstrate.

Doggo, the Dogi, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog all inhaled deeply. None of them spoke. They didn’t have to. Red’s scent was as old and stale as his footprints, leading off into the darkness and not returning. The silence dragged on until Doggo voiced the question on every dog’s mind, the question whose answer they weren’t sure they wanted to know.

“D’ya think he’s dead?” the black-and-white dog monster asked somberly. Whether the lamia existed or not, dust was dust, and monsters didn’t come back from that. If Red perished during a bet, none of the Snowdin Royal Guards wanted to face the daunting task of explaining the situation to Grillby. Despite his extensive tab, Red was Grillby’s best customer, and, some speculated, the object of an obvious but unnoticed crush.

Things looked dire indeed in the wake of Doggo’s question.

“There is a way we could find out,” mused Dogamy, giving Lesser Dog a pointed glance. Lesser Dog wiggled, panting happily, oblivious to the dark mood. “Dogs can pet other dogs, you know.”

(It opened up a new world for us) snickered Dogaressa before turning serious again. (Besides, if Red dusted, that means you won the bet. You’ll need to collect his jacket.)

“Perfect. You can bury me in it after Grillby roasts me alive,” muttered Doggo, but he joined the other Snowdin Guards in placing a paw on Lesser Dog’s neck. As they began to pet the thick white fur, Lesser Dog’s neck began to extend. He woofed excitedly, eager to search out their missing friend.

* * *

Red lounged in the massive lamia’s coils. The giant skeleton snake monster had spent the entire night ravishing his body like a living fleshlight, and he’d reached a state of euphoria that left him completely unable to move. Red floated on a sea of bliss, sockets half closed as he reclined against the snake’s striated carnelian body. Time stood still for Red. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to move, but he heard a distant sound that roused him from the daze of innumerable orgasms. The familiar musical barks of a dogsong echoed through the cave, coming ever closer.

The approaching noise jolted Red into wakefulness. He couldn’t let the Royal Guard discover the lamia’s presence. The lamia in question shifted in his spent slumber, responding to Red’s movements by sluggishly curling tighter around him. Red had no choice but to teleport. He and the lamia had dozed off near the hotspring, so Red had a decent idea of where his clothes were. With a  _BLIP_  and a puff of displaced air, he vanished.

* * *

Edge stirred, opening one socket to check on his mate just in time to see him disappear. So the little skeleton could teleport, eh? Strange that he hadn’t used that particular ability to escape earlier. The small skeleton rose in Edge’s esteem. The masochistic creature had chosen to stay with him, to allow himself to be violently fucked until he drifted into a satisfied unconsciousness.  Edge uncoiled himself, tasting the air. Teleportation or no teleportation, he would be taking the other skeleton as his mate.  

Edge slithered forward, following his mate’s scent, eyelights gleaming with desire and malice. The skeleton’s scent mingled with another, and Edge despised intruders in his lair. Lessons would be learned this day!

* * *

Too rushed to get properly dressed, Red grabbed his basketball shorts and pulled them on as he jogged towards the musical barking. It didn’t take him long to find the culprit, wet snout snuffling noisily at the ground in between the verses of the song. When Lesser Dog spotted his elusive quarry, he perked up and began to whimper in excitement.

“ey, you found me!” Red feigned enthusiasm while dodging Lesser Dog’s slobbery licks. “are the other dogs here too?” Lesser Dog nodded, pointing back towards the cave entrance with his twitching nose. Red wrapped his arms around Lesser Dog’s neck and began to pet him in earnest. “let’s go then.”

Lesser Dog’s head turned, rocketing back towards the other Snowdin Royal Guards, and Red held on for dear life as they sped back to the intimidating jaws of stone that had swallowed him the previous night. He shivered in the cold, regretting his choice not to grab his jacket along with his shorts.

A collective sigh of relief gusted from the Snowdin Guards’ mouths in a vaporous cloud when they spotted Red hanging from Lesser Dog’s neck. Red blinked in the soft morning light. He’d never realized how brightly the light reflected off of the snow until he’d spent the night in a cave lit only by bioluminescent moss.

“Ya made it,” Doggo didn’t bother hiding the surprise in his voice. Red could feel the Snowdin dogs’ scathing stares as they took in his appearance. He wore nothing but his shorts, and dried crimson fluids shone on his pale bones. “You didn’t happen to see that snake monster, did ya?”

“nah. I told you it doesn’t exist,” Red said flatly.

“Whatever,” said Doggo as if he’d never been worried over Red’s fate in the cave.

Crisis averted, and any hope of interesting sightings thoroughly smashed, the dogs of the Royal Guard dispersed back to their guard posts to wile away the hours until they could meet up at Grillby’s again. Red could hear the Dogi speaking in hushed whispers.

“I can’t believe he spent the night in there masturbating.” Dogamy hissed.

(I can. I mean, it’s Red we’re talking about.) Dogaressa giggled quietly.

“you still owe me a knife!” Red called after Doggo, who bounded up the trail to the top of the cliffs without responding. “i know you can hear me, Doggo! i won the bet, ya fleabag!”

“Pick it up tonight at Grillby’s!” Doggo shouted over his shoulder right before he disappeared up the path.

Red waited, barefoot in the frigid, windswept cave entrance until each and every canine  was well and truly gone before ducking back into the cave. What if the skeleton lamia woke up and found him missing? What if he couldn’t find the hotsprings again? What if the lamia left forever? Anxious thoughts crowded Red’s mind. He didn’t want the strange encounter of the previous night to be over. He wanted to hold onto the thrill of his masochism and that sweet orgasmic high that followed each punishing session.

He shouldn’t have worried.

The moment he crossed the threshold from the harsh temperatures of Snowdin into the lush tropical heat of the inner cave system, a massive hand forced him face-first into the hard stone of the cave floor. An angry hiss punctuated a sharp slash as the huge lamia shredded his shorts.

“WHO DARESSSS TO INTRUDE?” snarled the much larger skeleton, pushing down on Red’s spine as his tongue flicked across the smaller skeleton’s exposed body, tasting the scent of Lesser Dog on his bones. Sharpened phalanges dug into Red’s hip, dragging his tailbone upwards to point at the glistening stalactites on the cavern’s ceiling. Red gasped at the sharp pain of claws raking his bruised bones.

“it’s ok. i told them to leave, uh…” Red trailed off. He had no idea what to call the lamia that had him pinned with his ass in the air.

“I AM EDGE,” the lamia growled, right next to Red’s ear canal. Red could feel the weight of the lamia coils against him, the insistent magic of Edge’s hungry body rubbing against his coccyx. His magic dipped low into his pelvis, automatically forming a willing entrance.

“I’m-”

“AND YOU ARE MINE!” Edge roared, plunging both of his wickedly curved cocks into Red’s summoned hole without preparation or warning.

Red screamed, tongue flopping loosely out of his mouth and spilling drool down his chin as his eyelights rolled back in his sockets. His phalanges scrabbled at the uneven ground, looking for any purchase, anything to grasp onto as his legs shook and his spine arched into the pounding force of Edge’s thrusts. The angle of penetration and the unique arc of the twin cocks meant that each slam of the snake’s hips rubbed the undersides of those shafts viciously against Red’s tender g-spot, igniting the nerves anew.

Overwhelming pleasure flooded Red’s mind. He couldn’t think of anything but those thick cocks ramming into his pussy, forcing themselves inside of him far past his usual limits. Tears welled in his sockets from the overstimulation of his already stretched and battered walls. Red felt Edge’s hot breath blasting the back of his skull with each possessive growl the lamia uttered as he rutted savagely into the smaller monster’s sex-mauled pussy. Red didn’t even know if he could cum again after their long, lust-filled night together.

“MINE!” Edge proclaimed again, his deep, grating voice resonating against Red’s vertebrae. The lamia’s tongue darted out, wrapping around Red’s throat and pulling his head backwards at a painful angle, choking him and releasing him in turns. Red tried desperately to gasp in breaths whenever the muscular forked appendage loosened; he craved the sensation of breathing despite a lack of need.

The lamia’s bucking hips picked up speed, and the tongue tightened once more, effectively cutting off any moans or cries that Red might have uttered.  Sharp teeth sank into the bones of Red’s neck, sending rivulets of marrow running down the vertebrae to drip onto his clavicle. Red could feel the lamia’s long fangs resting against the smooth surface of his spine, but they didn’t penetrate him, thankfully. For once in his life, Red really cared about living in a way that had everything to do with the two long, thick snake cocks fucking him senseless.

“MY MATE!” Edge’s phalanges scored deep furrows in Red’s hips as he hilted his dual shafts to the knots within Red’s ravaged pussy. Red’s jaws gaped in a soundless scream; his raw walls clamped down, wrenching overused muscles. A powerful orgasm wracked his body, and it felt like it was being ripped from his very core. Sharp pain and sweet, soothing bliss consumed Red, the disconnected feeling numbing him to the lesser sensation of fluids gushing from his exhausted cunt to leak out around Edge’s bulging knots.

* * *

The moment Edge felt his mate’s pussy fluttering in anticipation of the building orgasm, he sheathed his cocks inside of it. The tight walls clenched his double dicks hard, stroking them with their hot, silky moisture before releasing a wave of the smaller skeleton’s sweet fluids to drip and dribble down his contracting knots.

Unable to hold back, Edge came hard, his thick, crimson cum spurting in torrents from each shaft to distend his small mate’s conjured magic. Exhausted, the small skeleton collapsed onto the floor, their mingled fluids in myriad shades of red cascading out of his loose, gaping hole. Limp, his mate laid still, panting softly against the dirty ground, magic still too stirred up to dismiss. The small skeleton’s eyelights were hazed with the interchangeable bliss of lancing white-hot pain and pure, addictive euphoria.

Edge drank in his mate’s sex-intoxicated state with glee. He loved to see the other skeleton come undone so easily at his hands. Grabbing him by the ankle, Edge dragged him bodily back to their shared nest near the hotspring. The lamia needed to rest briefly so that they could continue their couplings with renewed vigor.

“MINE,” he hissed softly, “AND NO ONE ELSSSSE’SSSS.”

* * *

Red barely registered being dragged across the bumpy cavern floor. His worn out body offered little resistance though his bones rattled as Edge hauled him along. His fogged mind struggled to process anything more than a basic overwhelming urge to sleep and recuperate. Only one thing managed to break through the rising unconsciousness- Edge’s voice, repeating a word from earlier.

_MINE._

It may not have started out that way, but Edge wanted him. Edge claimed him and wouldn’t tolerate anyone taking him away. Edge had pursued him through the cave system after he’d teleported away, and Edge was taking him back to his territory now. Edge had marked him with a bite, careful to make it nonlethal. Edge has referred to him as his mate.

Red’s flippant and carefree attitude towards life hid a deep, dark secret- a yawning maw of crippling loneliness, the feeling that he really didn’t belong anywhere. He spent his days casually hanging out with acquaintances, but every night he went home to a cold, empty house. Sure, he’d built plenty of alliances; he had to with only 1 HP. Alliances only lasted as long as both monsters benefited from it, however; once you stopped being useful, you were on your own again.

Though he tried not to show it, the kill or be killed nature of Underfell weighed on him. He’d thought about falling down, thought about it a lot actually. Would anyone notice? Would they feel anything other than contempt for his weakness? He only had 1 HP; it would be so easy to fade away to dust and vague memories, to erase his meaningless existence from the uncaring world.

Red didn’t need to be everything to everyone. He just wanted to be something to someone, anyone. He wanted his life to matter more than the EXP he was worth or his talent in science or his frankly hilarious quick wit, and now he’d found Edge. At first, he’d merely been captivated by the electrifying rough sex, but when Edge had called him “mine,” a warmth sparked in his soul.

Red hissed as unexpected agony shattered his reverie. A jagged rock jutting up from the ground had collided with one of Red’s fragile floating ribs, cracking against it loudly. The impact took a toll, and Red flinched when he saw the damage.

**[-0.2]**

* * *

Edge whipped around when he heard the sharp intake of air from his mate. His blazing crimson eyelights took in the lowered HP, the nick in the smaller skeleton’s delicate floating rib, and the offending stone that had caused it. Flicking his tongue in irritation, Edge lifted his mate off of the potentially hazardous pebble-strewn ground of the cave floor and tucked him securely under one arm. Flicking his tongue irritably, he lashed out with his tail, smashing the miniature stalagmite into dust.

Edge’s little mate wiggled in his grasp, adjusting himself until he was pressed against Edge’s much larger ribcage. Edge could feel their souls beating in tandem as the other skeleton dozed off contentedly. Huffing as a blush blossomed across his cheekbones, Edge toted his mate to the hotspring to curl protectively around him while the healing mist of magic went to work on the fresh injury.

The small skeleton nestled in his coils, murmuring something softly before succumbing to a deep and restorative slumber.

“‘m Red.” The words were spoken so softly that a less observant monster might have missed them.

Edge watched as Red’s breathing slowed and evened out. Hesitantly, checking frequently to make sure his mate was truly asleep, Edge draped a long arm over him. Red made a soft, happy sound.

Red. A strange name, to be sure, but Red belonged to Edge now. The massive lamia vowed to himself to be more watchful of his mate’s low stats. As he too drifted into slumber a low, rumbling purr permeated the cavern system.

* * *

“You’re sure you haven’t seen him since that morning in the cave?”

Not a single light shone in Grillby’s Bar and Restaurant save for the sinister purple glow of the fire elemental’s flames. The curtains had been pulled across the windows, and a CLOSED sign placed on the door to deter any eavesdroppers from the clandestine after hours meeting. The dogs of the Snowdin Royal Guard spoke to the opulently dressed businessman in hushed tones as they discussed a series of mounting coincidences concerning their loved ones- whether they admitted to loving them or not.

“I told ‘im I’d give ‘im my knife at your place that night, an’ he never showed,” confirmed Doggo.

“That was a week ago,” Grillby pointed out. “Has anyone seen him since that morning?”

The Snowdin Dogs shook their heads.

“We checked his house,” offered Dogamy.

(Not a sniff of him anywhere.) added Dogaressa.

“Your families went to ‘help’ Alphys in the Lab, and you haven’t heard from them in months. Red used to work with Alphys as her assistant. I’ve even heard rumors that a terminally-ill Snowdrake sought treatment from the Royal Scientist and also vanished. All of these disappearances have a common factor.” Grillby paused, waiting for the Snowdin Royal Guards to connect the anime-loving, ramen-slurping, unscrupulous method-employing dots.

“Alphys,” growled Doggo.

“I think we should pay the Royal Scientist a surprise visit,” suggested Grillby in a dark tone filled with promises of torment and bloodshed. The Snowdin Dogs howled their agreement, the eerie sound escaping the confines of the establishment to float away, carried by chilly air of the surrounding forest.

* * *

The lamia’s sexual appetite was completely insatiable. Red spent the past week enjoying constant rough sex and bondage, and he couldn’t get enough of Edge’s huge cocks and copious hot loads of cum. Today, he craved something a little different for once.

Red and Edge soaked side-by-side in the hotspring enjoying the soothing minerals and hot steam that seeped into their aching bones and joints. Every few minutes, the lamia’s tongue flicked out to sip the air near his bones, tasting his scent. Red joked that he probably smelled and tasted like a fine bone broth after so much tenderizing and bathing in the sweltering water. Edge chuckled, but the thought of food made Red’s mouth water.

The healing properties of the spring negated any actual need for food, but the taste of Grillby’s hamburgers and fries drenched in homemade mustard haunted him. Red hadn’t strayed far from Edge since that first morning, but hunger needled him.

“hey, Edge, do you mind to take off for a few minutes to grab something to eat at Grillby’s?” Red asked, ignoring the lamia’s grimace of distaste at the idea of food from Grillby’s. In between intense sexual exploits, Red had told Edge about his life in the Underground, including his penchant for greasy food and a few too many drinks. The lamia did not approve of such unhealthy eating habits.

Red wilted under Edge’s intimidating, unwavering glare. The lamia bided his time before answering. “IF YOU MUSSSSST,” he allowed grudgingly. Red teleported away, quick as a blink, there one moment gone the next, leaving only a weak whoosh of the cave’s humid air behind him.

* * *

Edge immediately regretted his decision. As the seconds ticked by, he became more anxious and agitated. His mate had only one fucking HP. He could be dusted in an instant without Edge to protect him. It didn’t even occur to Edge that Red had survived just fine on his own before. All the lamia could think about was the possibility of losing Red to an unforeseen danger.

Edge growled, a thunderous and terrifying sound. If any monster dared to even think an unkind thought towards Red, he would make them suffer before ending them.

* * *

To avoid an awkward explanation for his nudity, especially in the typically frosty Snowdin weather, Red decided to stop at his house before picking up his food. He ran up the stairs to his room in the dark. The house stood as cold and empty now without him as it had each night he’d returned home before he met Edge. Standing in the middle of the floor, pulling on clothes he’d blindly grabbed while rifling through his closet, Red could almost feel the creeping bleakness and desolation of his old life.

I won’t miss this, Red thought as he teleported straight from his room to the front steps of Grillby’s restaurant. When he tried the front door, though, it was locked. A closed sign flapped noisily in the harsh wind. Grillby’s never closed this early. The Snowdin Royal Guard always came here after their shifts and stayed until the wee hours of the morning. One patron, a perpetually drunken rabbit monster, never seemed to leave at all. Red leaned his skull against the door, but he heard nothing. Where was everyone? Had something catastrophic happened?

Red backed away from the building, suddenly uneasy. His soul screamed for him to return to the caverns where Edge awaited him. There was nothing left for him here. Red stood in the middle of the street, took one more glance at the empty bar, and vanished.

* * *

When Red reappeared, fully clothed, in the spot he’d vacated only minutes before, Edge pounced on him, pawing at his clothes and inhaling his scent, checking for telltale traces of another monster’s touch or any new injuries his mate may have acquired. The expression of disappointment on Red’s face finally stilled his frenetic hands. Edge paused. There wasn’t even a whiff of takeout anywhere on his mate. Clearly things had not gone as planned.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” demanded Edge.

“nobody was there,” Red answered pensively.

“SSSSSO YOU HAVE NOT EATEN? I CAN FEED YOU.” Edge’s voice held a hint of mischief.

“we don’t exactly share the same diet-” Red started to protest, but Edge cut him off.

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH,” he commanded, and his beautiful little submissive obeyed without question. What a perfect mate.

The twin horns of Edge’s cocks slid free of his cloaca, slick with arousal, and throbbing with mating season lust. Viscous pre-cum dribbled from the dual heads in long strands as Edge grabbed Red’s jaw and yanked his mouth open wider. The smaller skeleton was already panting with desire.

Edge slammed his cocks into Red’s waiting mouth, the hot, tight hole lubricated nicely with saliva as he slid past the back of Red’s mouth and down into his throat. Red choked and gagged, trying in vain to swallow around the too-large girths. Edge didn’t care if Red could suck him off properly; he just wanted to fuck that pretty face to completion.

* * *

Red braced his hands on the lamia’s hips as the enormous monster bucked into him savagely. He tried to stroke his tongue along the undersides of the thrusting shafts, but Edge had taken complete control. The sheer dominance of the lamia as he pounded his cocks down Red’s throat had his magic pooling in his pelvis, dripping and needy.

Red lost another pair of well-loved basketball shorts as Edge impatiently ripped the hindrance away with his claws. Resting his palms on either side of Red’s tailbone, Edge forced all of his fingers into the narrow quivering pussy and pulled, stretching the opening wide and making Red scream, the sound muffled by the dual shafts ramming into his throat. Edge’s cocks were already occupied, and Red wondered what Edge could possibly be preparing him for so brutally.

He didn’t wait long for an answer.

Edge’s tail, nearly as thick as Red’s entire body, plunged into his summoned magic, scraping against the sides of his pelvic inlet as it fought to gain entry. With a sickening  _click_ , Red’s pubic symphysis dislocated, and the small skeleton blacked out briefly from the excruciating, exhilarating agony. When the darkness faded back to light, Red could do no more than hang limply, unresisting between the impaling tail and deep-throating cocks.

Each thrust of the tail started in Red’s pelvis and ended in his ribcage. The extreme sensation of stuffing simmered from bone-grating pain, into a luxurious sex-drunk euphoria. Red couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but allow Edge to destroy him, and he loved it. Edge’s bulging knots rubbed against Red’s teeth, and he knew what would happen next. He closed his sockets in bliss, welcoming it.

The thrusting at both ends of Red’s body stuttered to a halt. The lamia’s tail propped Red up as an abundance of thick, sticky cum poured down his throat. Red swallowed reflexively, drinking down as much of Edge’s potent seed as he could, but there was just too much. The cum overflowed his mouth, spilling onto his ribs and pelvis, coating his entire frame in Edge’s hot essence.

When Edge pulled his still-pulsing cocks out of Red’s mouth, strands of carnelian cum spattered the smaller skeleton’s face in a provocative pattern. Instead of finishing with a facial, however, Edge forced his cum-spurting shafts into Red’s left socket. The stimulation to the sensitive rim of the socket sent a delicious shudder through Red’s entire frame. Tears spilled from both sockets at the intrusion, but the invading cocks were flooding the concentrated magic of Red’s very being with fresh spurts of cum. Red could feel Edge’s authoritative presence inundating every fiber of his very core. It felt amazing. It felt right. Red gave himself over completely.

He belonged to Edge- body, mind, and soul.

* * *

Greater Dog’s gigantic fist hammered a resounding clanging beat against the Royal Laboratory door. It was common knowledge that the paranoid Royal Scientist never left her lab, but she didn’t answer the clamorous summons either.

“Keep knockin’,” Doggo instructed his hulking friend. “She’s gotta come to the door eventually or go deaf from the racket!”

Grillby didn’t have the patience to wait. Pushing Greater Dog aside, he tugged the leather glove off of one of his purple-flamed hands. He laid his unclothed hand against the door, and with a huff, he called upon his full elemental power. The door melted into a puddle of glowing orange molten steel.  Grillby stepped over the sizzling mess and headed straight for Alphys’ control room.

He was going to find the monster responsible for Red’s absence… and make them pay dearly for it.

* * *

Edge’s mate drowsed in his protective coils. Despite his low HP, Red was surprisingly sturdy. During their extensive mating sessions, Red had proven himself to be strong and capable as well as pliable and submissive.

Red would make an excellent vessel to incubate Edge’s future brood of offspring.

The huge lamia purred softly to himself at the images of Red with a full clutch of eggs distending his stomach that played in his mind.

_A perfect mate indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of reckoning has come. Grillby and the Royal Guard investigate disappearances and plot to seek vengeance. Meanwhile, Red and Edge solidify their relationship with a clutch of eggs.

Alphys rotated in her high-backed leather swivel chair to face the intruders, her silhouette backlit by a floor to ceiling bank of screens displaying live feeds from various locations across the Underground. She even had monitors showing different rooms within the Castle itself. Her stubby, clawed fingers twitched as if they were eager to return to the task of typing reports, and her beady eyes, half-concealed behind oversized round glasses lenses, darted to and fro, never settling too long on any of the monsters who stood before her.  Her ticks were born of long hours scanning monitors for the juiciest, most useful gossip.

Ramen noodles dangled from her leering maw, giving her the appearance of some strange eldritch horror. She sucked the noodles into her mouth with a loud slurp before finally speaking in a nasal voice broken by labored wheezing. “It took you long enough to come here,” she cackled madly, “but you’re never going to find what you’re looking for.” She chortled giddily at her perfectly delivered villain performance, but the wringing of her hands belied her confident and sinister words.

Dogamy and Dogaressa surged forward past Grillby, battleaxes crossed threateningly in front of them.

“Listen, lizard,” growled Dogamy, fur bristling. “You can cooperate-”

(- or we can make you cooperate) snarled Dogaressa.

“Either way, we’re not leaving here without our family members,” added Doggo, tongue curling from between gleaming ivory canines to lick the blade of his favorite knife. Greater Dog lurked in the shadows, and Lesser Dog added his input with menacing panting.

Alphys laughed maniacally at the aggressive display. “What makes any of you think you’ll be leaving here at all?” The squat reptile spun quickly in her chair and slammed her fist down on a ostentatious red button. Her smile showed an alarming number of small sharp teeth, haphazardly arranged.  “Say hello to my latest scientific breakthrough- a killer robot with an artificial SOUL!”

The wall behind Alphys exploded, and a rectangular contraption rolled through the rubble on a single wheel. The whole thing would’ve been laughable if it wasn’t for the strange machine’s four wildly thrashing chainsaw-wielding arms. The Snowdin Royal Guards took a collective, instinctual step backwards. Doggo recovered from the shock first.

“You think that oversized calculator’s gonna stop us? I ain’t afraid of a few chainsaws,” he sneered. The dogs of Snowdin strengthened their stances and prepared their unique individual attacks, ready to show the heap of junk who was top dog in the Underground. Alphys snorted derisively, but it was the robot who replied.

“These chainsaws are just for show, darling, but I take my job as a killer robot very seriously. The only thing I’ll be calculating is the odds of you getting out of the laboratory alive. Oh dear, the answer is zero,” the robot’s affected, simpering voice made it hard to take seriously, so Doggo summoned a series of blue knife attacks to throw at it, hoping to startle the hunk of junk into moving and taking damage.

“Ha!” brayed Alphys, kicking her short legs in glee. “Do you really expect that cheap trick to work? I programmed Mettaton here with thousands of hours of battle footage from my hidden cameras. He knows all of your attacks! You’ll never win!”

As Alphys predicted, Mettaton allowed the blue-hued attacks to pass harmlessly through him before slashing forward with two of his chainsaws. Dogamy and Dogaressa saved Doggo’s furry neck, drawing Mettaton’s attention by throwing their axes at him. The twin twirling blades would have hewn the robot in two if he hadn’t neatly ducked the attack. Alphys clapped gleefully when one of the chainsaws crashed into Doggo’s favorite knife with a harsh metallic shrieking. Two more chainsaws swatted the battleaxes effortlessly out of the air. They clattered to the floor.

Doggo yelped into the stunned silence, his knife falling from the paw numbed by the reverberations from the chainsaw strike. A flurry of spears exploded from Greater Dog’s paws as he attempted to protect his comrades, but Mettaton alternated between striking down the regular spears effortlessly and posing flamboyantly while the blue spears flew past. Four chainsaws shot forward in retaliation, aimed precisely to separate the Snowdin Royal Guard’s heads from their necks. Lesser Dog hadn’t even fully drawn his sword yet….

“Enough,” Grillby said flatly in a voice that didn’t invite argument. He lifted his hand and blasted Mettaton’s single wheel, effectively soldering the robot to the floor. “I’m afraid Alphys won’t have shared my attack patterns with you. Few are foolish enough to force me to use them.”

Alphys’ mouth hung open comically. She opened and closed it a few times before she finally found her voice again. “M-Mettaton,” she cried as the killer robot struggled in place, arms and chainsaws flailing. “Undyne will m-make you p-pay for this!” Fear exacerbated her carefully controlled stutter and also caused her to reveal her weakness- her sushi-scented girlfriend.

Grillby spotted a photo sitting on Alphys’ trash-cluttered desk. It showed Alphys and her fishy girlfriend together. Undyne glared at the camera as if she were seconds away from slaughtering the photographer, and Alphys had both of her grubby hands over her mouth holding back her sinister chuckles. Grillby picked up the framed photo and stared at it thoughtfully. When Alphys tried to snatch her precious keepsake from the fire elemental’s hands, he kicked her wheeled swivel chair hard enough to send it flying backwards into Mettaton, lizard scientist and all.

“So maybe you don’t tell us what you’ve done to the monsters who came here, but maybe I decide to have a fancy fish fry at my restaurant featuring your girlfriend as the main course,” Grillby commented nonchalantly.

“You w-wouldn’t!” hissed Alphys.

“Poor naive Alphys,” he tsked, “you have no idea what I’m capable of.” Grillby’s purple flames flared to a white hot heat for a brief moment, and the picture disintegrated to ash in his hands, which he casually brushed off onto the floor. “I won’t ask again.”

“Fine,” snapped Alphys as her eyes followed the particles of her beloved photo on their slow drift to the floor. “I’ll sh-show you my experiments. Just remember that I’m only w-working under K-King Asgore’s orders. He’s the one to blame for what you’re about to s-see.” Her words hung ominously in the air as she shuffled past the hole Mettaton had left in the wall to a bare and undamaged area. She pressed her hand to a seemingly random spot and clicked her claws as if she were tapping to pass the time.

Grillby’s ire rose once more, and he opened his mouth to demand immediate answers. Fortunately for Alphys,a section of wall slid aside to reveal a hallway lined with flickering fluorescent lights before he could truly lose his temper. “After you,” sneered the Royal Scientist, her words echoing eerily down the intermittently lit hallway.

“Ladies first. I insist,” countered Grillby, suspicious of a trap. The Snowdin Royal Guard crowded his heels, squinting through the doorway and inhaling deeply, searching for familiar scents. Grumbling, Alphys entered the hidden alcove first, followed closely by the Snowdin dogs. Grillby brought up the rear, taking in the unnerving scenery with a scowl. The last thing he heard before the sliding panel slid closed behind them was Mettaton’s voice.

“Don’t hurry back on my account, Alphys darling. It’s not like I replaced your ramen with bombs or anything.” The robot resigned himself to the long uninteresting wait for Alphys’ return, idly twirling his chainsaws as he plotted diabolically to himself.

The clacking of hardened nails on the grimy tiled floor echoed like the ravenous mandibles of giant insects lying in wait. Framed diagrams and notes were hung at seemingly random heights on the walls, depicting strange machines and hideously deformed monsters. The illustrations were captioned with a cryptic shorthand that Grillby couldn’t decipher though it gave him an odd sense of deja-vu. At the end of the hallway, Grillby could see what had once been an elevator, though it was clearly no longer in service.

The elevator car rested askance, stuck between floors with the thick metal cordage of the pulley system in full view alongside an open escape hatch. Some powerful force had torn the doors of the elevator open, leaving the metal twisted and mangled and etched with massive claw marks. Grillby quirked a fiery brow at the wreckage. What kind of experiments could Alphys be conducting with results like that?

“The elevator’s out of order,” Alphys said over her shoulder unnecessarily. “We’re t-taking the st-stairs.” Alphys grimaced at her continuing stutter as she gestured to an unlit stairwell.

Only the top three steps were visible before the Stygian shadows swallowed the rest. The dogs crowded around, trying to pierce the darkness with their eyes, but uneasiness spread through them like contagion. Greater Dog whined, a low-pitched, unhappy sound, and it echoed and amplified in the darkness, Each new repetition only added to the chorus of canid dissonance that swelled like the wail of a tormented beast.

Nobody seemed to be in any great hurry to actually enter the stairwell. After a few moments of waiting, Grillby sighed. “Move,” he barked. “I’ll go first.” Though he couldn’t rule out the possibility of some elaborate trap, Grillby had no patience to stand around doing nothing while Red was missing. Besides, his purple-hued flames provided a modest reprieve from the consuming darkness.

The tapping of the heels of Grillby’s expensive custom-made fireproof Oxfords resounded loudly in the hushed setting. Soon the clatter of an assortment of claws joined the racket, announcing their presence to any monster who might lie in wait. Grillby kept an attack ready, but nothing prepared him for the horrors awaiting him at the foot of the stairs.

The stairwell opened into a large room with filthy tiled floors that may have once been a pristine hospital room. Metal-framed beds were shoved haphazardly into one corner of the room, and scratch marks from enormous talons perforated the aged tile. A shelving unit occupied an entire wall on the right side of the room. With only his flames to light the room, Grillby couldn’t make out the contents of the jars that lined the shelves. That’s when Alphys flicked the light switch and revealed the true depths of the depravity of her experiments.

Dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of jars lined the shelves, nearly all of them filled to the brim with monster dust. Each jar bore a neatly printed label with only a monster type, date, and corresponding experiment number; the dusted monsters remained nameless. According to the dates on the jars, the wanton murders had occurred, undiscovered and unhindered, over a span of many years. Grillby hesitated, not sure if he was prepared to step forward and see if any of the labels read MONSTER TYPE: Skeleton.

The Snowdin Royal Guard dispersed to investigate the shadow-riddled corners of their gloomy surroundings, so focused on sniffing for signs of their loved ones that they didn’t notice the macabre collection of monster corpses occupying the entire right side of the room. Even the flickering lights didn’t bother them, though Grillby wondered if Alphys had purposefully installed the defunct fluorescents for added effect. The fire elemental had no choice but to step forward to see the details of Red’s possible fate.

Midway through scanning the shelves for recent dates, Grillby found himself locking gazes with a Loox, or rather, the disembodied eyeball of a Loox. The blatant aberrance of it caused Grillby’s crackling flames to dim. How had Alphys removed the eye and preserved it without it dusting? Grillby leaned in to take a closer look at the strange anomaly, and the eyeball blinked. Grillby’s stomach churned at the sight of thick, viscous black goop seeping from the pupil of the eye and sinking into an inky amorphous blob at the bottom of the jar.

“Alphys, what have you done?” Grillby breathed. The fire elemental was not a merciful monster, yet the inherent wrongness of the Loox eye floating in the jar made him want to smash the container and put what was left of the Loox out its misery.

“I did my job, as the K-King c-commanded,” Alphys intoned listlessly. She had stood to the side while Grillby and the dogs of Snowdin explored the room, but now she stepped forward towards a locked door where the Royal Guards congregated, conversing in hushed voices. “Th-this isn’t even the worst of it.”

Alphys pulled a badge on a lanyard from under her shirt and slipped it into the slotted keypad on the door. Lights switched from red to green, and the door unlatched with a daunting clamor of gears. The door opened into another intermittently lit room even more horrifying than the last.

A behemoth of steel and wires crouched in the center of the room, thrumming in such a low frequency that Grillby could feel it buzzing in his magic. The hulking machine guarded its prey- a gurney fitted with excessive restraints that appeared to have seen its fair share of use if the torn padding and dented metal were any indication. Grillby didn’t even notice that not all of the deep growling noises were coming from the huge apparatus dominating his view until a whimpering Greater Dog bumped into him.

The fire elemental turned to scold the cowering Guard and saw what had captured everyone else’s attention- cages, each housing a monster in some unheard of stage of decomposition that involved melting. Dead center, growling and drooling the same black substance that had oozed from the Loox’s eyeball, towered what might once have been a dog.

A gaping orifice replaced any recognizable features on the creature’s face, and the undulating negative space between its six long legs resembled the silhouettes of five shadowy dogs. Red dots appeared and disappeared rapidly like winking eyes. The beast thrashed, hurling itself against the bars of its prison. Had it not been confined, its raking claws would’ve made short work of its observers.

“Smells like… Dad,” Dogamy murmured.

(… and Mom) added Dogaressa.

“Sis?” asked Doggo hopefully while Greater Dog and Lesser Dog wiggled in excitement, catching the scent of their own loved ones.

“Not anymore,” Alphys stated flatly. “I c-call them Endogeny now.”

“What did you do to our families?!” snarled Doggo in outrage. This monster smelled familiar, but it certainly wasn’t the sister he remembered.

“And where’s Red?” growled Grillby, not sure he could handle seeing the skeleton he pined for reduced to a state of half-alive madness as he slowly dissolved into tarry goop.

Alphys backed away from the incensed monsters, hands raised in supplication. “I had to f-follow Asgore’s orders, and I haven't’ even s-seen Red. You’ll have to t-take this up with the K-King himself.” Endogeny punctuated her statement with a howl, throwing itself repeatedly against the walls of its enclosure in an attempt to reach the Snowdin Royal Guards.

“Oh, believe me, I will,” Grillby’s eyes flashed behind his designer sunglasses at the prospect of finding Red and making someone suffer if a single bone on his body showed injury.

“And we’re taking Endogeny with us,” insisted Doggo as a clawed paw narrowly missed raking his head.

“Good luck with that,” sneered Alphys, back to her usual condescending self now that her life no longer depended on appeasing them.

“I make my own luck.” Grillby spoke softly, and not a single monster in the room doubted his statement.

* * *

For the past several days, Red had been fed on a vulgar diet of thick crimson cum and frequent, violent sex, and he had never been happier. Edge commanded complete mastery of Red- mind, body, and SOUL, but in exchange, he provided freedom from the facade Red had developed over the years to cope with the constant struggle to survive. The security of submitting himself to another monster’s control appealed to Red. He could simply belong to Edge without having to question his motives.

Red sighed ruefully at the memories of his one passionate night with Grillby. He remembered waking up in a cold sweat, unable to trust that the tryst had been anything more than a carnal need satisfied. He’d crept away from Grillby’s in the wee hours of the morning before Grillby awoke, sure that the sex had been one more way for the bartender to maintain a hold on him, just like his running tab. They had never talked about it afterwards, and now they never would.

In the recent days of his pseudo-relationship with Edge, Red had noticed the intoxicating aroma of the lamia’s pheromones growing stronger. He rolled over into wakefulness to find his nasal cavity pressed to the skeleton-snake’s cloaca, and he inhaled the heady odor ravenously. The warmth and the unmistakable scent of monster heat drove all thoughts of Grillby from Red’s mind.

Hunger clawed at the small skeleton’s proverbial stomach, and the twin curved cocks emerging sensually from Edge’s moist slit were too tempting to resist. Red rubbed his cheekbone against the slick lengths, lapping at Edge’s arousal while his own genitals formed, dripping in anticipation of being brutalized after Red had finished feeding. If the engorged knots already formed at the base of the twin shafts proved to be any indication, there would soon be plenty of hot, sticky cum for all of his orifices.

The insistent service from Red’s saliva-soaked tongue roused Edge from his slumber. The massive lamia’s SOUL burned and his cocks ached, telling him with certainty that it was time to produce a clutch of eggs for his submissive mate to carry. Edge nudged Red away from his throbbing lengths, forcing the smaller monster to recline on his coils.

Red keened in disappointment at being denied a meal of the lamia’s fluids. “please, Edge. use me. destroy me. fuck me until i dust,” he whimpered.

“NOT THISSS TIME. SSSUMMON YOUR SSSOUL,” Edge ordered in his husky growl of a voice.

Red’s SOUL appeared immediately outside of his ribcage, glowing a pink-tinted white. Showing one’s SOUL to any Fell monster guaranteed a swift and merciless death, but Red’s body obeyed the lamia’s directives without hesitation or question. No other creature had ever laid eyes on it; Red rarely checked on it himself. Red’s greatest weakness, the source and sustenance of his very life, floated above the lamia’s skeletal hand, and Edge reached out to grasp it with surprising gentleness.

Red offered no resistance as the much larger skeleton monster casually handled his SOUL. Despite the animalistic savagery of their couplings, Edge always carefully monitored his weak mate’s single HP. In the aftermath of their violent sex, the lamia would bathe Red in the healing waters of the hot spring then curl up next to him to guard his restorative sleep like a fierce, proud dragon watching over a cherished possession.

* * *

The diminutive skeleton gave up his SOUL so readily; such loyalty deserved a reward of pleasure before his body became a vessel to incubate Edge’s offspring. Besides, the stimulated essence of Red’s SOUL would nourish the eggs nicely. Edge ran one long, slim phalange along the curve of the effervescent organ, and Red shivered deliciously as a breathy moan escaped him. Usually the smaller monster expressed himself exclusively in screams during their sessions. It was an interesting- and not unwelcome- change.

Edge lifted Red’s fluttering SOUL to his fanged jaws, carefully gauging the small skeleton’s reaction to the danger. Red didn’t react at all beyond a slight watering of his mouth at the imminent pain he craved. Red feared neither death nor Edge; the lamia could’ve easily maimed or devoured his SOUL, snuffing out his pitiful existence in the space of a breath. Instead, Edge’s tongue darted out to sample a bead of concentrated magic sliding down the side of the delicate organ. Exquisite.

The rush of consummate pleasure from having his very core so expertly touched jolted Red’s body, and his pussy practically begged to be violated as slick ran down his femurs. One of Red’s hands trailed down between his legs to touch himself, but Edge deftly swatted it away.

“KSSS! DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH WHAT ISSS MINE,” warned the lamia with an aggressive hiss. His hormones had peaked, making him dangerously territorial over his mate’s body.

Caressing Red’s SOUL with agile phalanges, Edge allowed his tail to shift until it coiled around Red’s throat and tightened in the way that he knew the small skeleton enjoyed. Rather than choke the other monster to orgasm, however, Edge continued to knead the supple formed magic of Red’s SOUL until Red writhed in agonizing bliss.

“f-fuck, Edge,” whimpered Red. “please just fuck me already.”

The lamia chuckled darkly, using the leverage of his tail around Red’s neck to tip the skeleton backwards into an upside-down U-shape over his muscular body. Edge lowered his face between Red’s dangling legs and inhaled deeply; his eyes dilated at the scent of arousal from Red’s delectable mound; the instinct to claim, to mate, to breed, pounded in the lamia’s skull as copious precum trickled from the twin tips of his cocks.

The lamia massaged Red’s SOUL roughly, stimulating the flow of magic and pleasure throughout Red’s body. His tail stroked Red’s cervical vertebrae as if he were trying to jerk off the smaller monster’s neck. Edge’s forked tongue delved between the slick, supple folds of Red’s magic to tease his slit.  _Fuck_ , the sweet tangy flavor made Edge want to ravage his mate like a wild animal, but he took his time, lapping and swirling his tongue around Red’s eager entrance until the smaller skeleton practically wailed with the intensity of his need.

* * *

“please just put it in,” Red begged. He couldn’t stand another moment of the delicate touches to his SOUL and the feathery licking of Edge’s hot, thick tongue. His body demanded force, demanded punishment in order to properly feel anything; the build up only made his magic burn with urgent desire.

Abruptly, Edge’s demeanor changed from careful and casual to insatiable beast. The length of the lamia’s forked tongue plunged into Red’s narrow hole, making him screech at the sudden sensation. Edge inserted two long fingers directly between the rounded mounds of Red’s SOUL and began thrusting them rapidly in time to the savage tongue fucking. The lamia’s fangs caught and dragged on Red’s pussy lips, causing him to arch his already over over-extended spine. If only the lamia would choke him in earnest…

Red never got the opportunity to pursue that train of thought because Edge’s mouth withdrew from his greedy cunt to be replaced by the double dicks. The knots at the bases appeared more engorged than usual, and Red fantasized about them tearing him wide open, leaving him gaping and sobbing in a mess of marrow and cum. Heavenly.

… except the penetration was slow and steady, the thrusts stilted and shallow. Red futilely attempted to buck his hips, but Edge squeezed his SOUL in a way that sent waves of ecstasy crashing through his bones and distracted him from the task at hand. The slow rutting was pure torture for Red, punctuated by the occasional pleasurable clenching of Edge’s fist around his SOUL and the periodic tightening of the coil of tail around his throat.

Without warning, the dual shafts ceased moving, still buried in Red’s pussy to their knotted hilts.  _Edge couldn’t possibly be finished already, could he?_  The lamia boasted a nearly endless supply of stamina during most sessions, often fucking him and cumming inside him until Red became exhausted and required rest and healing. The steady pace of Edge’s hips hadn’t even paused or stuttered. He’d simply stopped moving entirely.

Despite his confusion, Red soon found himself gasping and panting while his SOUL squelched and squirted fluids from the sensation of Edge’s now-scissoring fingers. As the ministrations to his SOUL ripped a powerful orgasm from the source of his magic, something strange began to take place inside of him.

He could feel movement travelling from the base of one of Edge’s shafts to the tip. The urethra on that member yawned wide, allowing the emergence of an egg into Red’s narrow cunt. The preparations from earlier hadn’t been enough, and Red screamed as the smooth, round object stretched him wide as it passed through only for his pussy to clamp down after its passage, guiding it further into his body.

Obedient to Edge’s will, Red’s magic shifted and shaped itself into a womb to hold the egg, which settled serenely into its temporary home. One egg wouldn’t have been so bad. Red could’ve handled carrying a single not-yet-hatched child for his lamia lover, but Edge wasn’t finished producing his offspring yet.

The other cock contributed to the excruciating experience by dispensing a second egg. The sensation of fullness could’ve been considered pleasant if not for the movement. Red loved to be stuffed, but he preferred the in and out, full then empty feeling of being thoroughly fucked. This was different. The egg didn’t curl and rub his sensitive walls, it simply moved through him. It didn’t come and go; it stayed, laying heavily in his abdomen. Red had no control, his body had been conditioned over the past two weeks to accept whatever Edge wanted from it, and Edge wanted to lay a clutch of lamia eggs.

Another swelling of one of the cocks, another egg sliding free of Edge’s flesh to find a home nestled inside of Red. The way the eggs filled his cunt and womb somehow gave Red a simultaneous feeling of satisfaction and unnaturalness. One after another the eggs slid upwards through his birth canal, pushing their way into the safety of his uterus to incubate until his stomach bulged out, crowded with a dozen little ovoids that were visible through his translucent magic.

Red’s pussy tensed, sucking a final egg loose from Edge’s cock and reducing the swollen knots into nothingness. The egg travelled through his pussy until his hungry womb swallowed it up. Red collapsed, coated in a fine sheen of sweat, heaving with the exertion of accepting the thirteen tiny gifts into his body. He groaned as Edge pushed his still-dripping SOUL back into his ribcage, the run-off from the fingering providing a boost of magic for the fragile eggs Red now carried.

Red’s cunt gaped, sticky and hot from the oviposition, and Edge leaned down to tenderly nudge and lick at it.

“MY MATE. MY EGGSSS,” murmured the gigantic lamia in what might have been classified as an actual purr. The last thing Red saw before he sank into the murky depths of unconsciousness was the look of pride on Edge’s angular features.

* * *

“Ah, Undyne, how good of you to stop by,” Grillby greeted the Royal Guard Captain with obvious insincerity.  He’d given the fish monster a generous ultimatum- five days to meet with him before he razed the laboratory and everyone inside, including the lizard scientist and her demented robot, to the ground. She’d waited until the last possible minute to arrive. Maybe she intended to call his bluff; maybe she couldn’t afford to let Alphys be seen as her weakness. Either way, she risked her girlfriend’s life with her defiant gamble.

“I was in town on an errand and decided to challenge my stomach by digesting some of your disgusting bar food,” retorted Undyne. “Besides, I wanted to show you my new ice spears. They’re perfect for slaughtering  fire imps, if you get my meaning.” She gave the fire elemental a pointed glare with her baleful yellow eye.

“I’d be quaking in my shoes if I thought you could aim with only one eye, fish,” countered Grillby.

Undyne laughed uproariously. “Care to test that theory, punk?”

“I’d rather not,” the fire elemental replied coolly. “Though the reason I invited you here does have something to do with your missing eye and how you lost it.”

Undyne quickly sobered. “Everyone knows the story. I trained with the King for years. One day, I finally managed to land a blow on the guy, and he reacted by stabbing me in the face and blinding me in my right eye.”

“Haven’t you always wanted to get revenge for your lost sight?” Grillby suggested slyly.

“Weren’t you listening, punk? I trained with Asgore for decades, and I only ever hit him once. I don’t stand a chance in a serious one-on-one battle with him.”

“What if it wasn’t one-on-one? What if you had help? What if… we staged a coup?” A long pause followed as Grillby’s question hung in the air between the two monsters.

“I’m listening.”

The Royal Guards reported to the castle for inspection on the first of every month. King Asgore would be preoccupied with assessing his Guards, giving Grillby the perfect opportunity to strike- for Endogeny, for Undyne, but most of all, for Red who no monster had seen in a fortnight.

Time slowed to a leisurely crawl in what would be the longest two weeks of Grillby’s life.

He was ready.

The dogs of the Snowdin Royal Guard were ready.

Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, was ready.

And King Asgore suspected nothing.

* * *

Red still didn’t have any pants after Edge had destroyed both the original pair he’d worn to the caves and the replacement pair he’d acquired days later. With a stomach full of growing eggs, he couldn’t dismiss his ecto-body either. The stocky skeleton was forced to walk around the cavern with his tender pussy lips rubbing together constantly and sticky thighs from the excess arousal that persistently dribbled from his still-bruised entrance.

Edge offered to procure some pants for Red, but the thought of Edge dusting another monster over an unnecessary article of clothing turned his stomach. As much as he appreciated a comfortable pair of basketball shorts, he didn’t consider them to be worth killing for.

Edge found other ways to care for his pregnant mate instead. Several times a day, the lamia coaxed orgasms out of Red’s SOUL with his dextrous mouth and fingers, frequently leaving Red a drooling, overstimulated mess in their nest of soft moss next to the hot spring. Red secured his own meals by giving his skeleton monster mate sloppy blowjobs, choking on the dual cocks as he messily slurped down as much cum as he could to satisfy the magical drain from the growing eggs.

Even their sexual interactions were fairly chaste. Edge refused to risk jostling the eggs with intercourse, and Red lacked the libido to beg for a thorough pounding due to bouts of exhaustion. The lamia even started supplementing Red’s feedings with tantalizing monster food from the outside- a nice cream bicicle one day, a cinnamon bunny the next. Red studiously ignored the tufts of fur protruding from Edge’s jaws as his mate presented him with the tasty treats.

The days melted into one another, and Red’s stomach continued to swell. Edge spent less and less time away from Red and more time admiring the sweeping curve of the ecto-flesh housing his future children. As a safety precaution, the enormous skeleton-snake insisted the Red take up residence in a cozier cavern situated underneath Hotland. The temperatures were sweltering, but Red enjoyed the warmer tones of light- reds and oranges from the glowing magma as opposed to the muted blues and greens from bioluminescent fungus.

Red lounged on a pile of plush fabrics, pretending the dust that coated them was a by-product of disuse and not the last remnants of previous owners. A thin rope of cum hung unnoticed from his mouth from his most recent meal. Edge’s body wrapped loosely around him, and the lamia’s hands reverently stroked his distended abdomen.

“SSSOON,” hissed the lamia. “SSSOON.”

* * *

_Soon._

In the Underground, very few actions fell under the category of crossing the line. Monsters relied on their strength and intelligence to survive, and if you were on the wrong side of the kill or be killed equation, you must have lacked the necessary skills to conquer your opponent. The strong and the smart survived; the weak were merely walking EXP for those with the fortitude to take it.

The harsh natural laws of Underfell only carried one consolation- a swift and merciful end to the struggle to survive. Monsters fought, and they killed or dusted. Any other fate- floating in a jar half-alive or slowly turning into a semi-sentient puddle of slime- was an abomination that could not be tolerated, especially not from their King. Justice must prevail.

_Soon._

Normally an audience with the King would be the perfect occasion for Grillby to break out his finest pin-striped suit, the one with the fur collar and expensive spider silk lining. Grillby adored parading around in his finery, but formal wear and fancy gold-tipped canes weren’t in the cards for this particular visit. Overthrowing a powerful monarch required stealth and subterfuge which in turn necessitated a disguise. At least the Royal Guard armor he currently wore had been polished to a reflective shine before he donned it.

Grillby sizzled and steamed as he sweated in the confines of the metal plating. He kept his visor down to hide his signature purple glow and bided his time impatiently in the line to be called forward.

_Soon._

“Snowdin Division,” the King’s voice roared from the Throne Room, summoning them. Grillby and the dogs of the Snowdin Royal Guard stepped through the heavy wooden double doors engraved with the insignia of the kingdom- a demon-winged orb hovering over downturned triangles, rumored to be a representation of the King’s future dominion over the subjugated masses of humanity. Undyne stood at attention on the King’s left side, eyes locked with Grillby as he and his co-conspirators made their fateful entrance. The door closed behind them with a hollow BOOM!

_Now._

Undyne cast aside her stiff, professional demeanor in one smooth motion, launching an attack while Asgore’s trident leaned harmlessly against his throne. The King didn’t miss a beat, however, quickly sweeping his weapon up and blocking her initial assault. He laughed at her efforts as she unleashed a flurry of spears, showing an alarming array of predatory teeth.

“Did you really think this idiotic plan would work?” His voice rumbled like distant thunder. “I trained you myself for a reason. I would never have a Royal Guard Captain whose attacks I hadn’t memorized!”

Doggo and his comrades sprang forward only to encounter a whirlwind of pale blue and bright orange fireballs that stopped them dead in their tracks. The firestorm trapped Asgore and Undyne together, but the King had failed to notice Undyne’s other accomplice. Grillby tossed aside his helmet and gauntlets to fight fire with fire, decimating Asgore’s defenses in a wave of purple flame.

The fire elemental and the dogs of the Snowdin joined the fray, but Asgore hadn’t become the King of the Underground through popular vote. The vicious goat monster spun and slashed with his trident so quickly that his movements were a blur. Fireballs flew fast and thick through the air as Asgore and Grillby squared off in a battle that threatened to set the Castle ablaze.

Metal screeched; Asgore and Undyne locked weapons briefly before leaping apart to regroup. Asgore dodged and twisted, avoiding or parrying every attack. Amongst the entire group not a single significant blow had so much as scuffed the King’s golden breastplate. The would-be regiciders calculated their next move, panting and sweating, disheartened by their lack of progress. The King tossed his trident from paw to paw, daring them to renew their efforts.

A deafening crash split the silence; Endogeny burst through the doors of the throne room, tearing them off of their hinges. Thick black spittle flew from its abyssal maw, and wickedly sharpened talons raked the gleaming marble floors. With their numbers bolstered by Endogeny’s arrival, the usurpers charged, driving their beleaguered King backwards until they had him cornered.

Asgore roared, unleashing devastating attack after devastating attack, shattering columns, shaking dust and debris from the ceilings, and scorching the once-pristine floors as he fought for his Kingdom and his life against the subordinates who had betrayed him.

* * *

Edge held Red upside down by his femurs, his face buried between them as deeply as his tongue was buried in Red’s dripping pussy. Edge gulped down mouthful after mouthful of his mate’s hot, tangy fluids. Red’s gushing SOUL spilled its overflowing magic onto the lamia’s stomach, and the enormous skeleton monster’s cocks pounded away at his pregnant mate’s mouth and eye socket.

Red suckled greedily at the shaft ruthlessly slamming down his throat, but he couldn’t swallow fast enough to match the pace of Edge’s thrusts. The choking sensation of the thick length being driven all the way down his throat beyond even the reach of his tongue and the blinding pleasure of the second cock sliding against the sensitive rim of his socket had Red sobbing in sweet euphoric agony as he neared orgasm.

Edge felt pressure building low in his own abdomen, and he closed his eyes to savor the upcoming rush of pouring his seed into his mate’s willing body. The roof suddenly began to shake, and Edge’s sockets shot open, slit pupils darting around the enclosed space searching for the source of the disturbance. The lamia could feel the oppressive weight of powerful magic that could only mean that boss monsters were engaging in battle nearby- much too close to his vulnerable mate and clutch of eggs!

Edge abruptly withdrew from Red, his cocks exploding with dark carnelian cum all over the small skeleton’s body as it swayed in the lamia’s strong grip. Hurriedly but carefully, Edge set Red in his cushioned nest with instructions to wait for his return. Edge soon slithered out of sight into one of the tunnels that branched out from the Hotland cavern and led in the direction that Red was sure must be the Castle.

Red hoped that Edge would return from his errand quickly and unharmed. While he waited, he scooped cum off his bones with his hands and licked them clean. His meal had been interrupted, but he certainly wasn’t going to go hungry if Edge managed to finish.  _Waste not, want not, right?_

* * *

The tunnel Edge used led underneath the Capitol to a forgotten cellar in the bowels of the Castle. Edge squinted into the darkness, listening for signs of his enemies. Snarls and shouts sounded from directly above him, indicating where the battle raged. Straight up.

Edge slammed his skull upwards into the thick stone barrier that separated him from his prey. The ground heaved beneath the shocked combatants, and Edge reared from the shattered floor, hissing angrily while he took in the scene, assessing every potential danger to his mate and young.

Every head craned to view his powerful form as detritus cascaded from his scarred skull and broad shoulders. Every expression froze in shock at the sight of the feral monster in their midst, except for one. The armored monster wearing the crown smirked as if unsurprised by the newcomer’s presence. He alone did not reek of fear.

Though the mob of weaker monsters surrounded their quarry, Edge could easily see that the goat monster wielding the trident posed the greatest threat. Edge recognized the mad King, Asgore, from Red’s descriptions. Nothing would stop the dust-crazed regent from coming after Red once he finished with these lesser foes, nothing except for Edge. King or no King, the lamia protected what he claimed.

_PING!_

Edge wasted no time using his special attack to turn the King’s SOUL blue and temporarily immobilize him. The harried and battered warriors leapt aside as Edge lunged, jaws agape to sink his fangs into his nemesis. He couldn’t maintain the SOUL magic for long against a practiced boss monster; The situation called for a more primitive tactic. His tail whipped forward, ensnaring his opponent in his unyielding coils.

Without a corporeal chest to impale, Asgore faltered for a moment before jabbing his trident to the crossbar into the lamia’s stomach. Edge injected his deadly venom into the flesh of the mighty King’s shoulder as the panicked monarch twisted his blade, tearing the wound wide open. Blood sprayed from both monsters, washing the floor of the throne room with a brilliant crimson tide.

Edge’s venom did its dire work. Each beat of the King’s heart pumped the potent toxin through his veins. The goat monster slumped to the side, fell to his knees, and disintegrated into dust. Only his SOUL remained to mark his final resting place, and Edge unhinged his jaws to devour the delicacy whole.

Mortally wounded, the lamia sank back down into the cellar. With sluggish movements, he dragged himself back towards his waiting mate, leaving a wide stripe of blood in his wake. He’d never been so exhausted, never felt so heavy, never moved so gracelessly. His vision blurred and faded- first to grey, then to black, until he existed only in an empty nothingness that somehow seemed right.

* * *

Red heard the scrape of scales on rock, but the sound eventually ceased without the lamia reappearing. Concerned, Red ventured into the tunnel where Edge had vanished many long minutes ago. He found Edge laying unmoving about a yard from their shared nest, ichor still oozing from a gruesome tear in his stomach.

Red trembled, almost too afraid to check for signs of further damage. What if Edge died? Red couldn’t bear the thought of returning to his lonely existence, questioning everyone’s motives, always watching his back, and never truly feeling safe either physically or mentally. He could barely detect a fraction of a health point when he CHECKed the lamia. How long until his lover turned to dust? Minutes? Seconds?

If only the hot springs were closer! The waters had a natural regenerative effect that could save Edge, but with the eggs sapping his magic, Red couldn’t muster enough energy to teleport himself, much less a monster of Edge’s size, and he couldn’t afford to divert the amount of magic that healing a wound that size demanded. Magic use of that magnitude would be catastrophic to the eggs. Red didn’t have the brute strength to lift the lamia either, not without risking the unborn lives he held in his womb. The eggs had to survive. Edge would want it that way.

Tears stung Red’s sockets as he scoured his mind for a solution to save both his mate and his future children. The tunnel! He could follow the tunnel and beg or bargain with another monster for help. If he hurried, Edge might live. Unfortunately, hurrying wasn’t much of an option with a belly full of plump, fully-developed eggs.

Red waddled. Red waddled as fast as his short little legs would carry him. Red waddled like the wind on a calm day at sea, but he finally arrived at a mountain of rubble, which he scaled as quickly as he could only to discover an argument in progress at its summit.

Grillby and Undyne squared off in front of the oversized throne, stomping their feet and gesticulating wildly as they yelled about succession. The dogs of the Snowdin Guard huddled off to the side, literally licking their wounds and patting the amalgamate that had once been several of their individual family members. Doggo and his friends seemed less preoccupied, so Red approached them first, quickly settling back into his old swagger and abrasive attitude and completely forgetting that he had no pants on.

“‘ey guys, you havin’ a one monster family reunion over here or what?” greeted Red. The Snowdin Royal Guards turned to him with icy stares, taking in his state of undress with open scorn. Wilting slightly under the combined weight of their unfriendly eyes, Red became self-conscious and covered himself demurely with both hands.

“sorry guys. seems i’m  _sans_  pants at the moment,” Red joked. None of the canines laughed or even smiled.

“You worked with Alphys in the Lab,” mused Dogamy.

(You knew about our families, didn’t you?) accused Dogaressa.

Red took a quick half-step backwards. “she was gonna do those experiments anyway. she needed me to read the glyphs on the old SOUL files she found. if i hadn’t helped, those monsters would’ve dusted, your family members…”

Greater Dog lumbered forward, lips lifted to show a set of very large, very sharp teeth.

“my what big teeth you have,” commented Red nervously.

“Yer a lyin’ piece of shit,” raged Doggo. “You lied about our families. You lied about that giant snake monster. You even let that fucking monstrosity fill you up with its disgusting eggs.”

Red refused to tolerate an insult to Edge. “not nearly as disgusting as what i put in yer mom last night, you cat bait bitch,” he retorted, lifting both his middle fingers in Doggo’s face, no longer caring about his exposed pussy or attempting to be diplomatic.

Doggo unsheathed his knife, foaming with rage at Red’s words, but Dogamy and Dogaressa restrained him.

“He’s not worth the measly EXP,” sniffed Dogamy.

Dogaressa spat on the floor at Red’s feet.

A shadow loomed over Red from behind, and the slathering dogs beat a hasty retreat. A voice spoke, a voice that Red would recognize anywhere- Grillby.

“I thought you were dust,” Grillby spoke in a low tone, as if Red’s spirit had risen from the depths of some twisted hell to haunt him.

“you wish.” Red smirked as Grillby circled him, taking in his lack of undergarments and his bloated womb, the eggs inside made visible by his translucent ecto-body. Red didn’t have to tell the fire elemental that he’d been cast aside in favor of another lover, the literal body of evidence spoke for itself.

“Hardly.”

The two monsters stared at each other, memories flashing through both of their minds of that one hot, steamy night. The sweetness and caresses that proceeded it were compared to the distance that followed it. Grillby had waged war for this skeleton, but Red had chosen another. Red could read the emotion all over Grillby’s too-familiar face. Grillby loved him, and maybe once, he could’ve loved Grillby in return.

Now though? Even if Edge died, Red could never be satisfied with Grillby. He’d found what he wanted, and it was all or nothing for him. Grillby’s suffering mattered less to him than even the thought of Edge, and that’s how Red knew that, no matter the circumstances, it wasn’t meant to be. He didn’t love Grillby… but he needed him. Red wasn’t above cold-hearted manipulation if it meant saving Edge.

“So where’s your pet snake?” Grillby asked sarcastically.

“i’d say in my pants, but…” Red gestured at his unclothed nether regions. His tone became serious as he lowered his voice. “look, Grillbz, i never ask you for anything-”

“Except free food and alcohol.”

“-but the lamia, Edge, he’s hurt bad, and i can’t do anything about it with the pregnancy and all. please, Grillbz, if you love me, if you ever loved me, help me move him.”

Grillby stayed silent so long that Red felt sure his answer would be a firm and inflexible no. Grillby gave less fucks about the lamia than Red gave Gs to pay off his tab, which is to say none at all. He wished that he could simply kill the rival monster and his eggs and be done with it, but he also realized that Red would never forgive him.

“Fine, but when he takes his rightful place on the throne, he owes me a favor.” Red nodded his agreement on Edge’s behalf. Better to be alive and indebted than dust.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what makes you think that freak gets to be King? I’m the Royal Guard Captain; I’m next in line for the throne!” Undyne interjected, shouldering her way into the conversation.

“Well then,  _Captain_  Undyne,” Grillby drawled disdainfully, “you’d better pursue that beast into its lair to avenge our deposed king and earn your crown. Just make sure you don’t meet the same fate as the previous ruler.” The fire elemental made a shooing motion with his hands towards the hole in the floor. Undyne didn’t move. “Unless you’re willing to risk everyone’s lives gambling on the lamia’s demise,” taunted Grillby.

“Why does it matter so much to you, ya fuckin’ imp?” growled Undyne.

“I like to hedge my bets. I’d rather have a monarch who owes me his life than a potential powerful enemy at large. There’s no guarantee the lamia will die without help, and I never gamble unless I’m sure I’ll win.” Grillby didn’t mention that Undyne would be a terrible Queen. Her temper made her unstable at best, and their antagonistic relationship boded poorly for him if she ascended the throne after he’d openly threatened Alphys’ life.

Undyne bowed to the wisdom of Grillby’s words, stepping aside to let the skeleton and the bartender walk past her and vanish down the tunnel and into the far-reaching depths of the Underground. Grillby had to slow his pace so the winded skeleton could waddle alongside him, and he idly wondered when the eggs were due.

* * *

The purple-hued fire elemental handled the giant lamia’s unconscious body capably but carelessly.  He didn’t have the physical prowess to carry the massive monster bridal-style, so he settled for heaving the limp skeleton’s torso over his back and dragging him from the Hotland cave to the tropical hot spring lagoon. He dumped the carcass unceremoniously onto the shore of the bubbling pool and used his foot to roll the lamia’s body into the water.

The lack of complaints from Red worried Grillby, and when he looked around to check on the small skeleton, he saw Red doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach and sweating profusely.

“Red, are you-”

“i think the babies are coming!” gasped Red, darting past Grillby to shake Edge, trying to wake him. “wake up, wake up!” Red’s sockets widened in panic as a contraction ripped through his body. He had no idea how to birth the eggs. Did they hatch before they came out? Did the eggs come out then hatch? Why did it hurt so badly? What if his 1 HP wasn’t enough?

Grillby reached out to touch his arm, and Red drew away from him with a feral hiss. For some reason the close proximity of another monster activated an aggression he hadn’t known he possessed. He wanted the fire elemental gone, now!

“get out of here!” Red shouted, gnashing his teeth and tucking himself against Edge. “get out!”

Grillby evacuated the immediate area to set Red’s mind at ease, but instead of going back to the Castle, he hid behind the tall spire of a stalagmite, waiting to see if Edge survived. Admittedly, Red’s labor also piqued his interest, but the thought of his former lover bearing another monster’s offspring fueled his flames with jealousy.

Red whimpered, fearful of giving birth without Edge awake to help him. He felt woefully unprepared. Edge showed no signs of stirring, however, so Red had to improvise. His body had conformed to fit Edge’s needs; hopefully he could trust those lingering instincts to help him deliver the little ones.

Red lowered himself into the thermal water, hoping the heat might ease the crippling cramps that left him breathless. When Edge deposited the eggs inside of him, the shells had been pliable, allowing for easy passage. Now the shells had hardened, probably to protect the fully-formed baby lamias from the birth process. Unfortunately, the rigid shells caused the birth to be particularly painful. Red’s birth canal could barely handle the girth of them.

Red wailed piteously as the first egg slipped from his roomy uterus into the narrow confines of his pussy. He forced himself to keep his legs spread wide as he tensed, pushing with all his might to help the egg move. Inch by excruciating inch, the egg traveled downwards, stretching and tearing his ecto-flesh. Tears streamed down Red’s cheeks as his muscles contracted and released, contracted and released until the egg finally emerged, dropping into his waiting hands under the water.

Red quickly removed the egg from the hot spring, afraid that prolonged exposure to the heat might damage the baby within. He carefully placed the egg in a small indentation in the rocky ground cushioned by soft springy moss. Red groaned; a second egg barged through his cervix to enter the birth canal. Red already felt spent, and he still had a dozen eggs to bring into the world. Huffing and panting, Red began the process of alternately pushing and resting once more.

The second egg eventually popped free of his narrow opening, and it joined its sibling in the mossy concavity. Red’s muscles already ached, and his delicate ecto-flesh had been flayed by the first two eggs. Only eleven more increasingly difficult repetitions to go.

_Easy, peasy, mustard squeezy._

* * *

The birth was complete, and Red’s eyelids drooped heavily with fatigue. He didn’t think he could move if his life depended on it. He looked over the clutch of eggs with proud, tired eyelights. He’d done it; he’d delivered all thirteen eggs, safe and sound. His body yearned for sleep, but Red stayed vigilant, guarding the defenseless eggs.

Red sensed rather than saw movement behind him as a fully recovered Edge dragged himself out of the scalding depths to rest his cheekbone against Red’s scapula. Edge nuzzled his small mate in relief. Together, the two skeletons, one large and one small, watched as the first cracks spider-webbed across the surface of their eggs and thirteen tiny lives broke free of their shells.

* * *

Grillby snuck back through the tunnel to the Throne Room, reluctant to continue intruding on such an intimate moment between the two skeletons and their newborn brood. The lamia lived, effectively destroying any hope he had of a future with Red, but the machinations of the bartender’s clever brain never ceased. The soon-to-be King owed the fire elemental his life, and Grillby was currently plotting the various ways he might collect on that life debt.

And Red still owed a handsome tab at the bar….

* * *

In the months since Edge was crowned King of the Underground, Red had grown to share the lamia’s distaste for clothing. The two of them could frequently be seen in the Throne Room without a stitch of fabric between them. The only accessories Red wore were a red leather collar with gold spikes and an ornate slim gold chain that always rested interwoven through Edge’s phalanges. The lamia’s thick coils draped over the arms and back of the throne, creating the illusion of indolent splendor.

Nothing escaped the lamia’s watchful eyelights though, especially not his children gathered together in a sleepy pile on the hastily patched up marble floor. A babybones with rugged features, similar to those of his lamia father, snuggled happily with his brothers- twelve chubby lamias, each one the spitting image of Red.


End file.
